Twilight Brotherhood of the Dawn
by jman007
Summary: This is the story of Braden the only New Blood to walk away from Victoria's army-Braden finds love and is hunted by the Vultori-Tired of being hunted, he decides to build his own army and fight the Vultori-Who will win read to find out and review please
1. Chapter 1

TWILIGHT

Brotherhood of the Dawn

Prologue Victoria's Army

Chapters

Braden

On the Move

Jenna Grey

Immortal Lovers

Hunted

Vow of Revenge

Pamela and Rob

Braden's Army

New Allies

The Cullens

Brotherhood of the Patheons

Army of the Vultori

War of the Volturi and the Patheons

Trial and Judgement

The New Order

Persona

Braden Dowman-African American Male-Former college football star convicted of drug dealing-New Blood Vampire Turned by Victoria-Vampire Gift-Ability to mimic the gifts of other Vampires

Jenna Grey-Caucasian Female-Doctor in Butte Minnesota investigated for selling prescription drugs-Braden's love interest-Vampire Gift-ability to heal injuries in humans and Vampires, ability to restore vitality if death occurred within a twenty-four period, ability to drain life from humans, vampires, plants, and animals.

Riley Biers-The first human turned into a vampire by Victoria when she formed an army to attack the Cullen family and Bella.

Robert (Rob for short) Lot-Caucasian Male and one of Braden's friends while they were growing up. Occupation before vampire bite prison guard-Vampire gift-ability to paralyze victims with a thought.

Pamela Lot-Caucasian Female and wife of Robert Lot-Vampire gift-none

Michael Otsen-Causian Male-Former Navy Seal wounded severely in Afghanistan-Vampire Gift-ability to shatter and destroy objects with a thought.

Prologue

Victoria's Army

"Where are you going man?" A prison guard named Rob asked.  
Braden sighed, "Home to Fork-And this time things will be different."  
They shake hands, "Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble."  
Braden was six feet and half feet tall, African American with light brown skin, a shaved head, and a goatee. Braden had just been released from prison after ten years. He was 22, a disgraced wide receiver when he went in, arrested for selling drugs, and now he was 33. While in prison Braden did a lot of reading, he especially liked Greek mythology, Homers the Iliad. Braden had a photographic memory and would have to see something only once to get it. He also did a lot of boxing and working out while in prison. In fact he was the all prison boxing champion. Braden took a cab to the airport and took a flight to Forks, Washington. His brother is there to greet him and they drive to his brother's apartment.  
"How is everyone?"  
"Fine."  
They say little to each other and when they arrive at the apartment his mother, uncles, and cousin are there. "SURPRISE!" They scream when Braden enters the room.

After the party Braden immediately gets in contact with parole officer and is set up with a job at the grocery store. Three days later he is on his way home from work when something throws him to the ground. He grinds his teeth as something bit him on the arm. Braden thrashes about on the ground as his entire body feels like it is on fire.  
"Welcome to the army." A redheaded girl whispers into his ear.

Braden can see and count the number of times a fly's wings beat from a hundred feet away. He can also hear the march of ants on the ground and distinguish between smells of objects and people. The most intoxicating smell is that of human blood. Three days had passed since he became a Vampire and unlike most of the others Braden had a little self control something he learned from being in prison. In prison you learned not to draw attention to yourself and always be on guard. He sat on a car watching the other new bloods fight over a human.  
"What did I say about making a scene!" Riley screamed slamming a car door to the ground.  
Riley Biers, Braden didn't like him or the redheaded bitch he always mooned over. Braden new women and he wasn't buying what either of them were selling and Braden hated nothing more than being used.  
"Something worse is coming-worse than any of you-and if you don't control yourselves you will be destroyed." Riley waved his hand, "Just clean up after yourselves."  
"I'm thirsty." A girl with a mousy voice said. Braden looked down and there was Bree Tanner. Braden felt sorry for the young Vampiress and protected her from the others.  
He sighed, "Stay here kid I'll get you something." In the blink of an eye Braden was gone. He got himself something drink stalking and killing a homeless man, then he found Bree a hooker and snapped her neck. When he returned he dropped the woman by Bree and stood watch while she fed. He snorted smoke from his nostrils like a bull as he waited. "When the time comes kid you are coming with me."  
"Why?"  
"Because this is a doomed adventure win or loose we die!"  
"But why-the Cullens can't fight all of us."  
Braden tried to convince Bree but she wouldn't listen as most new bloods were faithful to the vampires that turned them. The day finally came when Riley passed a sweater around with the scent of a human female on it. Braden smelled the sweater, but he had no intention of following the others. They started walking towards the water and in they went. Braden followed but he broke away from the group and headed north.

Chapter 1. Braden

Braden travelled through the mountains heading north away from whatever Victoria and Riley were heading for, he wanted nothing of that. He found some campers and feasted on their blood. He burned the bodies and destroyed their camping gear. He found a cave and decided to hide there until nightfall. When night came Braden crossed the Canadian boarder and made his way to Alaska.  
It was midnight and night time in Alaska lasted six months. It was two in the morning so Braden broke into an ATM and stole all the money inside. He got away with three hundred thousand dollars. He rented a room outside of Fairbanks, Alaska and hunted in the mountains forcing himself to drink animal blood.  
He got work at night as a stocker in a store and would anonymously send money to his family. As time passed Braden got into a routine and was able to hunt on his off days. He spent a lot of time at the library reading and because of his vampire enhanced mind he was able to remember everything he read and read at an inhuman speed.  
It was time to go hunting again and Braden locked his apartment and sped through the forest into the mountains. He was stalking a bear and the blood from the bear would last him for the next month or more. He was about to attack when the bear is tackled by Garrett of the Denali Clan of Vampires. Braden is about to attack him when he is confronted by Kate. She punches him in the chest and Braden leaves his feet and flies nine feet before he flips and lands on all fours.  
"This is our territory!" In the blink of an eye Kate zips over to Braden, grabs his arm and shocks him. Braden goes to his knees gritting his teeth, he looks into Kate's eyes and realizes what she is doing to him. He grabs her right arm with his free hand, pushing it away and then with the left arm he grabs her and shocks her. Kate cries out and by this time Garret has wounded the bear. In a flash he runs toward them and tackles Braden. They wrestle, but since Braden is a new born he overpowers Garrett and throws him into a tree. The tree is uprooted upon impact.

"He's a new blood!" Garrett screams.

They attack him at the same time, but Braden grabs them both and shock them at the same time. Until they pass out. "Why did you attack me?" Braden asked when they awoke.

"We are Denali Vampires and this is our territory-We don't like nomads."  
"Nomads! I have been living here for the pass five months."  
"Who created you?" Kate asked.  
Braden sighed, "Some bitch named Victoria."  
Both Kate and Garrett looked at each other and hissed at him. "Victoria is dead-she and her second in command were killed by the Cullens." Kate said.  
"Yeah I figured they would loose that battle so I went the other way." Once again Garrett and Kate looked at each other. "Look I'm a little new to all this, Vampire shit-can I join your gang?"

They took him to the Denali clan home, after hunting. It was up to Sasha and Tanya as to whether or not they would accept Braden. Braden sat alone in the dining room while the Denali's had a heated argument, away from the cabin. Finally they returned to the cabin and it was Sasha and Eleazar who came to speak with him.

"The Vampire world has-" She hesitated, "-rules and laws. They are enforced by the Volturi-They don't give second chances and you are a Vampire created by a Vampire who no longer exists. If we took you in, we would place ourselves in danger, especially after that incident in Seattle."

"Is there nothing I can do?" Braden asked.

"Keep moving and don't draw attention to yourself-It may be that the Volturi aren't aware of your existence." Eleazar offered.

"We can give you money and tell you the places in the world to avoid beyond that we can do nothing." Sasha said.

They gave Braden a new ID and Passport under the name Braden Tanner, they also educated him on Vampire society, the Volturi, and the other Vampire clans. Eleazar walked him out and grabbed his arm. "One last piece of advice-Certain Vampires develop special gifts-Kate told me how you used electricity against her. I have the ability to distinguish what other Vampires can do. You have a shadow gift-and what I mean by that is that you can mimic the gifts of other Vampires. You are a very dangerous individual-I have never heard of or seen someone with that type of gift-In order to use your gift you must be able to see the Vampire perform the ability before you are able to use it." Braden shook his hand and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"We should have allowed him to stay." Garrett said when Eleazar walked back into the cabin. "He has a unique gift."

"If we take him in the Volturi will kill us all and Varo is looking for any excuse to destroy all involved in that incident with the Cullens."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. On the Move

Braden was on the move again traveling through Canada zik-zagging back and forth across the country to make sure he wasn't being hunted by the Volturi. He wanted to visit his family but would they understand and if they knew what would become of them. The Volturi didn't want humans to know of there existence. As Braden traveled he practiced mastering his gift. He practiced on humans by watching them perform certain things and being able to mimicked it exactly. Braden also learned that he could recall anything he had gained by focusing on that thought. He was able to access the power he learned from Kat at will as time passed on.

Braden finally settled in small town near Nunavet, Canada. He bought a small house and got work as a fisherman. It also allowed him to feed himself on dolphins, fish and other animals. He stayed for two months and decided to move on heading back south. Braden avoided the territories of other Vampires as much as he could. He came to New York traveling at night to avoid the sun. If he had to travel during the day he made sure that he was completely covered from head to toe. Finally Braden traveled to Montana and settled in Butte renting a room on the edge of town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Jenna Grey

Jenna Grey is a Doctor in Butte Montana who had taken over her father's private practice. She loved Montana and was a die hard Vikings fan. She was six feet tall Caucasian female with a voluptuous figure and raven dark hair that went to the middle of her back. It was 9pm and she stopped at the bakery to get some coffee and pastry. "You got my coffee Dave?" She asked entering.

"Right here Doc." She tried to give him the money, "Its on me Doc."  
As she was leaving Braden was coming in, "We have to stop meeting like this." He said in a flirtatious voice.

"I think you are stalking me."

Braden leaned in close, "If I were stalking you-I'd take you out to dinner."

Jenna smiled, "Stalking is a form of kidnapping and as the victim I wouldn't have a choice in the matter."

"Well how about Saturday at seven."  
Jenna accepted and went home to her apartment. She was 34 years old and lived alone. She liked to cook, read, and watch movies. She also enjoyed reading about alternative medicine and she was writing a book on how to merge alternative medicine with modern medicine.

The next morning she went to open the office and her brother was waiting for her.

"Sis, give your brother a hug."

She pushed him away, "What do you want Peter?"  
"I need some cash-and some meds."  
"Get out of my face!"  
"Come on Sis-I'm your brother."

"I will call the police if you don't get out of here!"  
He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Yeah-so I can tell them how you gave me prescription drugs for a high."  
"I've changed!" She replied defensively.

He grunted, "A tiger can't change its stripes-I'll see you later and maybe you'll be in a better mood."

She went to her office and started crying and by the time her employees started showing up Jenna had pulled herself together. She dived into her work not letting what her brother was putting her through affect her. The week went by quickly and Saturday finally came.  
"So what do you do Mr. Braden Dewman." Jenny asked after they ordered one steak well done and one medium rare.  
"At the moment I am on vacation, but I sell insurance." She smiled, "What are you surprised?"  
"Yes you don't look like an insurance salesman to me."

"And what do I look like to you?"  
"Football player-Wide receiver."  
"You like football?"

"Go Vikings!"  
When their food came they ate and talked about many things. Jenny was impressed by his knowledge of many subjects. They walked the streets of Butte arm and arm. To keep Jenny from feeling his cold skin Braden ran a light current through his hand for warmth. They went back to her place for a nightcap, but Jenny's brother was there.

"Well Sis-are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"No!" She said placing her hand on her hip.  
"My name is Braden and you are?"

"I'm her little brother Peter-and I don't know if I approve of you."

Braden just smiled and Jenny opened her door then she closed it in Peter's face. "I'm sorry about that he is…"  
"You don't have to explain to me-I know the type."  
"No you don't-My brother is an addict and I use to give him meds-He covered me with cops and went to jail. Now he is back and he wants me to resume things the way they were."

Braden pulled her into his arms, "You want me to talk with him?"

She pulled away, "You don't know my brother-He is dangerous."

"You opened up to me-so I will tell you my sorted past. I was a college football star-Wide receiver-I sold drugs on the side and I made bets on games. I got caught and went to jail for ten years-And I'm trying to turn my life around." She took a few steps back from him. "If you want me to leave."  
"No I'm not going to judge."

"You want me to talk with your brother?"  
"No I can handle my brother-Shit!" She ran her hand through her hair. "Actually could you leave-I need to be alone now."  
Braden walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek then he left. Jenna avoided Braden as much as possible. Then after a couple of days she called him to apologize, they talked for hours. When she hung up the door rang and to her regret it was Peter.  
"Where is that Black Guy? Is he here?" He asked strolling in.

"What do you want?"  
"Are you having jungle fever-cause you can do a hole lot better than that guy. Anyway have you given any thought to what I said?"  
She walked pass him and opened the door, "Leave me alone! I don't do that anymore."

"We'll see-I'll be back."

Two weeks later Jenna returned home to find her apartment ransacked and Peter searching through her things. "What the hell is all this?"  
"Hey man what are you doing? That is my sister."  
Jenna froze when she felt the gun against her head. "Where is the prescription pad bitch!"

"Jen I'm sorry just give him what he wants."

The unidentified man turned the gun on Peter then he put the gun back to Jenna's head as she screamed. "Shut the fuck up bitch and sign these slips!" She nervously obeyed and he snatched her pad then he pointed the gun at her as she screamed again. As he pulled the trigger Braden burst into the apartment, grabbed his arm, broke it, and snapped his neck with his free arm. He threw the assailant into the wall, then he caught Jenna before she hit the floor.  
"No baby no! Don't die on me." Braden heard the sirens of the police, he bit Jenna injecting her with his venom. He scooped up the bodies and jumped out the window. Braden used Jenna's car and made it look like Peter and the other man turned on each other then he took Jenna into the forest. She trashed about as the venom changed her from the inside out.

"Peter!" She screamed sitting up, she looked around and finally noticed Braden. "Braden where am I? Where is Peter?"  
"Calm down-Peter is dead-his associate shot him."  
Jenna sighed, "Oh Peter-you fool-you stupid fool." She kept saying thinking about the good times they had together. She started patting her chest. "He shot me."  
Braden cleared his throat, "You were dying and I-I love you and couldn't bare so I-" He hesitated.

"You did what-And what the hell is that smell? Is that blood?" Braden got up and pulled a dead dear from behind the tree.

Jenna's mouth started to water as she looked on the bleeding dead animal, her eyes were a deep red like the color of blood. She pounced on the dead animal sucking the blood. When she was done she looked up at Braden. "What did you do to me?"  
"I'm a Vampire and to save your life I made you one as well."  
Jenna laughed, she heard what he said but it sounded ridiculous and yet Jenna could hear a pack of wolves tearing their prey apart for food. She could see all the way down the mountain they were on and across the valley all the way to the ski-lodge.  
"A Vampire as in drink your blood the only way to kill is to stick a wooden stake into my heart. I turn into a bat and avoid the sunlight."  
"Not exactly-you stay out of the sunlight because it will reveal your true form and all that stuff about garlic, wooden stakes, and bats is bull shit. We are incredibly fast and strong-the need for human blood can be controlled." He smiled, "Watch this!" Braden jumped off the side of the mountain, then as fast as he jumped he climbed back up even faster. He uprooted a tree and slammed it back into the dirt again.  
"Holy shit!"

"Yeah that is exactly what I said."  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm only 33 that was the truth I turn 34 in 5 months. A Vampire named Victoria changed me-She was creating an army." Jenna listened as Braden told her about Victoria, Riley and why he left them. "Some Vampires have special gifts like Kate she could create electricity and there was Eleazar he told me about my gift."  
"Which is what exactly?"  
"I can copy the abilities of other Vampires." Braden raised his right hand and created an electrical spark with his hand. "You have a gift as well."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Place your hands on the deer." Reluctantly Jenna placed her hands on the deer, "Focus!" He ordered and she did. Jenna gasped as life slowly returned to the deer and it got up and ran off. "See I told you." He said as she placed her hands over her mouth.  
"That was amazing!"  
"There is one more thing-I have to tell you about-the Volturi."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Immortal Lovers

"You should have let me die." Jenna said after he told her about the Vultori.  
"Well I don't want you mixed up with me-You could join one of the other Coven's just tell them you were turned by someone else.

"That is one option or I could go with you." He tried to speak, but Jenna stopped him, "You said you loved me and the funny thing is I love you as well and if I am going to be an immortal Vampire then I am going to be with the Immortal I fell in love with." They started tearing each other's clothes off in the snow capped mountain and made love to each other right there. They went at it for three hours strait.

"That was."  
"Epic!" Braden said finishing her sentence. They lay there watching the sun come up.

"I can go for another round."

Two days passed before they went hunting to feed themselves. Then on an impulse they traveled to Las Vegas and got married. They had a three week honeymoon in Vegas gambling and having fun breaking the bank at one casino. They returned to Montana and built a house in the mountains by hand. It took two days non-stop to build a one room house high up in the mountains.

"I thought you said we that we needed to keep moving." Jenna said.  
"We will, but this is home for now."

They spent a lot of time making love and reading on subjects that interested them. They also talked with each other on private things, and Jenna learned to focus and use her gift of healing. She learned that she could reverse death if the person had been dead for no longer than 24 hrs, she could heal wounds of any kind. With Vampires and she practiced on Braden, Jenna could regenerate Vampires if they are in need of food. She discovered a dark aspect of her gift Jenna could induce death on people and take life with just a touch. Braden learned her power in matter of seconds and together they traveled the country healing people avoiding the Cullen's territory.  
They would return to their small cabin every six months to be alone with each other and discuss their next traveling plans. They had bought a Jet with the money they had to get around faster with. Their favorite place to visit was Australia and to go deep sea diving.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Hunted

As usual when the Volturi believed a Vampire was drawing too much attention to themselves they sent Alec and Jane to deal with it. Alec and Jane were considered the most powerful Vampires in the world. They were not alone two members of the guard with them, two new members named Karen and Jules.  
"What a drab town." Karen said.  
Alec looked at her and smirked, "I agree, but we have a job."  
"So lets do it and get out of here."  
Jane ignored their bantering and sniffed the air and observing everything and everyone. "We can cover more ground if we split up." She coldly said.

Jenna was sneaking around the hospital healing people. She only healed four people a month disguised as doctor. She was leaving through the emergency exit to fast for the camera or the alarm could sound. She was about to make a run for the forest when Alec grabbed her and slammed her into a garbage bin bending it. She tried to fight Alec but he used his power and took her sight.  
"Who are you? What have you done to me?"  
"I am one of the Volturi-Alec by name, Who created you and where is he or she?"  
"I don't know-" Jenna wasn't allowed to finish the sentence as Alec used his power to take her sight.

Braden was at the cabin cleaning up when he heard foot steps outside, "Baby your back early did you get." Jules grabbed Braden and slammed him into a tree, but Braden broke his hold and punched Jules so hard he went smashing through the cabin.  
"Pain!" Jane whispered with a sadistic look on his face. Braden fell to his knees grinding his teeth as Karen walked from behind a tree. Alec had Jenna on her knees in front of him.

"Baby I'm sorry they jumped and blinded me. I can't see."  
"Let her go! Mother Fuckers!"  
"Before we destroy you-who made you-was it Victoria?" Jane released Braden so he could answer. He was breathing heavy, but he refused to answer. Jane smiled, "You have a high tolerance for pain-good." She focused on him again and he cried out. Braden realized what she was doing and with a grunt he whispered one word.  
"Pain!"  
Jane's eyes bulge and she fell to her knees as she felt the debilitating affects of her own gift. Karen tried to rush to aid, but Braden grabbed her by the throat and shocked her. Alec threw his hands out and released a black smoke on Braden. Braden immediately picked up on what he was doing. He used his right hand and used his own black smoke on Alec stripping him of his sight, hearing, and voice. By now Jules had recovered and he watched in awe as Braden a new blood had Jane on her knees, held Karen by the throat and was using Alec's own gift against him. In an inhuman burst of speed he snatched up Jane and ran away.  
Braden sneered snapping Karen's neck and rushing to Jenna's side. "Here baby let me heal you." Using the healing gift he learned from Jenna he restored her sight and they kissed. "Stay here I'm going after those two."  
As Braden sped off Jenna stood up and walked up to Alec. "Its my turn mother fucker!" She grabbed him and used her touch of death to kill Alec slowly.

Jules used his super speed draining his body of his stores to escape, but as fast as he was moving Braden was moving a little faster and gaining on him. They ran down the side of the mountain, through the woods and across the valley. They ran across Butte, Montana into the next city. In one bound Jules leapt across the highway one foot touching the top of a passing eighteen wheeler and to the other side. Braden jumped in one move across the highway gaining with every mile. Jules was passing a tree and placed Jane on his shoulder and with his free hand he struck the tree knocking it over with one punch. Braden stumbled and fell into a roll and came up on his feet. By the time he corrected himself Jules was ten miles away, Braden sniffed the air. He was tired and he needed blood.

When Braden returned Jenna was still draining the life from Alec. He was still alive but his skin was grey and he was cracked up, in fact he looked like a pile of broken glass. "Did you get anything from? How did he find us?"

"Oh I got a lot from him." They piled the body parts up and burned Alec and Karen's remains. "They tracked us using our scent and the miraculous healings we left behind."  
"Dam!"  
"I'm sorry this is my fault."  
He grabbed Jenna, "No this my fault I have gotten sloppy-Come on we need to get on the move."

"Put me down!" Jane yelled.  
When Jules stopped he was extremely weak from that run, he had used up all his energy. "I ne-ed bl-ood."  
Jane left and returned a minute later with a human draped over her shoulder, "Drink up!" She impatiently waited, "Now that you are revived-where is my brother."  
He swallowed hard, "Those new bloods have him-I've ever seen anything like that before-I mean first that new blood shocked Karen, then he used your power, and then he had Alec's power."  
Jane looked back in the direction they had come, "We she go back and tell Aro." When Jane gave him a look he flinched, "Look I'm no coward-neither am I a fool-He who runs and fights and all that jazz."  
She looked back again, "Farewell brother-forgive me." She looked at Jules, "We return to the Vultori-Come!"

Vulterra, Italy three weeks later-Vultori Compound

Jane and Jules walked through the compound receiving questioning looks from the other members of the guard. Chelsea was standing in the doorway to the hallway that lead to the private study. "Back already? Where is Alec and Karen?"

Jane ignored the question, "Where is Aro?"  
"He's in the study." Jane and Jules walked pass Chelsea, "He left instructions that he was not to be disturbed."  
They burst into the study where Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, and Anthenodora were talking. Aro and Marcus were playing chess, while Sulpicia was reading from a scroll. When Jane and Jules entered unannounced they stopped what they were doing. "I sure Jane that you have an excellent reason for disturbing us."  
"My-Alec is dead master!"

Aro looked at Jane and in one motion was now standing before her. He moved like a flash of lightening. He held his hand out ad saw through her everything that happened. Then he held his hand out to Jules. "Very interesting."

"What did you see brother?" Caius asked. "How did Alec die?"

"I saw an extraordinary Vampire with the gift to copy the abilities of other vampires."

"Such a gift will be valuable to the Vultori." Sulpicia said standing up.

"We do not give second chances-He has drawn attention to himself and he has killed two members of our coven." Caius said.

"Let me do it master-He caught me off guard." Jane said in anger, "My brother must be avenged."

"No my dear Jane-we will make him come to us-Felix." As he pronounced the x the towering enforcer was standing in the doorway. "I have a job for you."

Aro researched all the people that went missing in Seattle when Victoria created her army. They pulled up Braden's file and learned about his family. Felix is sent to kill them in a gruesome manner to get the attention of the news media. It was Thanksgiving and Braden's family was murdered around the dinner table.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Vow of Revenge

Braden and Jenna were in New York hiding out and they were in a bar drinking. "The one thing I hate about being a Vampire is the fact that I can't get drunk any more." He said downing a bottle of Hennessy.  
"What are we going to do?"

"Well I was think-"  
He was interrupted by a report on the news, "You hate to see this kind of thing, especially at thanksgiving-but an entire family-The Dewman Family was found in the mother's home-" Braden stood up slowly as the reporter spoke, "-They all had been stabbed by a knife. The knife used in the gruesome murders was left behind by the person or persons-If anyone has any leads please call crime stoppers at the following number."

Braden was about to run at his inhuman speed out of the bar when Jenna grabbed his arm. "We can't draw attention to ourselves."

Seattle Washington-Three days later

The smell of Vampire still lingered in the house and around it. The house was scheduled to be condemned and rebuilt. Braden stole the bodies of his family and buried them in the woods. Even though she tried Jenna couldn't revive them because it had been longer than one day.  
"I'm sorry." She said holding his hand.

"I'm going to kill those fuckers-they want me- well I'm going to give them what they want."

He tried to leave, but Jenna drained enough life from him to stop him, "You're not thinking-they killed them to anger you into coming after them-You will play right into their hands." She restored his vitality and backed away.

Braden stood there looking at her with rage in his eyes and a thousand things going through his mind. His mind kept going back and forth between his family and Victoria's army. "I'm done with hiding-I'm done with running-This is war and I'm going to give them one."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to do what Victoria did-I'm going to build an army-The greatest army of Vampires ever created."

Jenna walked up to Braden and kissed him, "I'll help you-I'll fight by your side and if I must-die at your side as well."

"The Vultori are the ones who are going to die."

Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, and Anthenodora were reading a news paper on the gruesome demise of the Dewman family. "Well done Felix." Aro said arrogantly.  
"What if this Braden doesn't take the bate?" Sulpicia asked.  
"We will have to hunt him of course." Caius replied.  
Chelsea burst into the room with another news paper and gave it to Aro. **GOLDEN MAN **the headlines read. _An African American male showed up at a Walmart on black Friday in California with his shirt off, witnesses say his body shimmered like a golden god…_ the story began. Aro read the story and passed the paper around.  
"He's challenging us." Caius said.  
"I say we grant his request." Aro said balling up the paper when Anthenodora gave it back to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Pamela and Rob

Robert Lot was originally from Seattle Washington. He now lives in Pasadena and works as a Prison guard at the state penitentiary. His wife Pamela is a secretary at the prison as well. They have no children because Pamela had ovarian cancer and she was in remission, they were considering adopting.  
When Rob heard about the death of Braden's family he went up to Seattle for the funeral and was even more shocked to learn that someone stole the body. When he and Pamela returned home they found Braden and Jenna in their home. Jenna drained their life to the point of death then Braden bit them. While they were going through the transformation Jenna and Braden carried their bodies into the desert.  
"What the fuck did you do to us?" Rob demanded.  
"We are Vampires and I bit you my friend."  
After feeding them Rob and Pamela listened to Braden as he told them how he became a Vampire. Braden told them of his adventures with Jenna and how they were hunted by the Vultori. He also told them why his family died and that he was afraid that the Vultori would come after anyone who had been associated with him.  
"I should try to kill you myself, but this sounds like an adventure worth taking I'm in." Rob replied locking arms with him.  
They all looked at Pamela, she smacked her teeth and took Rob's hand. "I'm with my husband." She declared.

For the next three months they trained in the desert and during that time Rob developed an ability to paralyze his victims with a thought. Pamela didn't develop any special gifts and she resented what Braden did to them. During those three months they hunted animals of the desert. Most of the time, Jenna had to reenergize them so that they wouldn't starve, it was also during this time that Pamela and Jenna became best of friends.  
"Where are we going?" Pamela asked.  
"Massachusetts-MIT university-We need a brainiac." Braden said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Braden's Army

They traveled by car to Massachusetts and broke into the records office. They chose a Chinese American Student by the name of Lee Sung. He was studying to become a computer engineer and software developer. Lee had a 4.0 grade point average and interned during the summer months at Apple Computers. Jenna used her ability to bring him to the edge of death, then Braden bit him. Lee enjoyed his new life as a Vampire, after all he was a sci-fi/fantasy geek and learning that Vampires truly existed was a geek's dream come true. Braden was disappointed because Lee didn't develop any gifts. Lee's intelligence increased by four hundred percent. He could build or take apart anything.  
Next they traveled to Virginia and found Michael Osten a navy seal, who was severely injured in Afghanistan. Over seventy percent of his body was burned in a bombing and he lay in a coma. Braden and Jenna stole his body, then Braden bit him. Because of Michael's military background and discipline he was able to resist his urges for human blood. Michael also developed the gift to shatter and destroy things without touching them and Braden copied this gift as well.  
It was in Atlanta Georgia that Braden changed Regina Frost, a seventeen year old track and field star training for the Olympics. Because of this she was the fastest and most agile Vampire in the world.  
"We lost her trail after a mile-she is too damn fast." Michael said returning with Rob. A week had passed since they changed her.  
"We have to find her, what if the Vultori find her." Jenna looked at Braden with new admiration, because he sounded like a concerned father rather than a man trying to use people for his personal revenge. Braden cared for each and everyone they turned into a Vampire.  
She grabbed his hand, "We won't leave this area until we find her." They searched for the next three five weeks.  
"Look!" Lee said pointing to a dust cloud being made by Regina, it was ten feet high.  
"Where have you been?" Braden asked in Fatherly tone.  
"I had to get my brother Sean-he is my only family-I was worried that the Vultori would find out about me and kill him." She replied referring to how the Vultori killed Braden's family.  
Sean was eleven years older than Regina, he had light brown skin like her. His head was close shaven and he had no facial hair. He was also taller than Regina by one foot. She was five feet one inch tall and he was a studying to become a pilot. "Can he control himself?" Michael asked.  
"I can control my thirst-" He said defensively, "-and I can do this!" He looked up and left the ground flying through the air like a rocket. Braden smiled taking his gift to memory and he joined Sean in the air. They flew side by side, looping, twisting, and spinning in the air. Braden dove to the ground, scooping up Jenna, and flying her in his arms. "You didn't tell me he could fly." Sean said landing.  
Regina folded her arms and stared at Braden, "I didn't know either-is there something you want to tell us?"  
Braden smiled, "I can mimic the gifts of other Vampires."  
"The Vultori are going down." Rob said.  
Braden decided to buy two eighteen wheelers with trailers. The first was used to house his growing army and the second was used as a store house and Lee's computer lab. They traveled to Chicago and changed an Amateur Boxer and an amateur weight lifter. Neither of them developed gifts but they were the strongest Vampires in the group. Regina sped across the land while Sean flew towards Las Vegas, Nevada.  
The trucks were parked in the desert and Rob was left in charge of the forty Vampires that now made up Braden's army. Braden, Jenna, Michael, and Regina drove a red convertible down the strip and went into a small casino club.  
"And now for your viewing pleasure and entertainment-the Star lounge is proud to present Jon the Magnificent!"  
He was a thirty year old Mexican-American, with black hair and a clean shaven face. He came on stage without walking across the stage, he slid across the stage without moving his legs. His first trick he juggled one ball that became two. The two became four and the four became eight, then it became five and the numbers went up and down until he was juggling one again. He threw the ball up, but it didn't come back down. He pulled it out of his pocket and placed it on the table. His next trick he poured water into his mouth and took off his shoes and poured the same amount of water back into the clear pitcher. The crowd clapped as Jon had another table brought out, he placed a clothe over the table and then he raised the clothe again and it was set with dishes and food. For his final act he had his assistants bring two man sized cabinets out on the stage. He showed them that both booths were empty. He entered the one on the left and immediately exited the one on the right.  
Braden had Michael and Jenna fake a car accident and it was Regina who knocked him out and kidnapped him. When Jenna rejoined Braden she brought him to the brink of death and Braden bit him. Of all the Vampires under his command Jon became the most powerful second only to Braden who enjoyed mimicking his gift. Jon developed the ability to read the minds of others, bend light around his body and become invisible, he could move objects up to five hundred times his size with his mind. Jon could also hypnotize his enemies or victims. Within four months Braden had an army of fifty Vampires.  
"Lee-I want to buy a boat-A large freighter a sale to France. When we get to France we are going to buy a mansion and finish building the army there."  
"I'll get right on it!" Lee replied enthusiastically.

Paste your document here...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. New Allies

In fear that Stephen and Vladimir would join Braden's growing army Aro sent Demetri and Felix with orders to kill the two Romanian Vampires. As skilled as Demetri was Stephen and Vladimir were just as skilled at hiding and running. The two of them decided to split up, to avoid being caught together and to throw them off their trail they would bite humans here and there so that the guards chasing them would have to clean up the mess.  
When Vladimir and Stephen reached America they learned that the new blood army had relocated to France. They were able to learn this because Braden purposefully left a trail behind for Vampires to find.  
"This is dangerous-the Vultori are chasing us and now we must return to Europe." Vladimir said in frustration.  
"We must be swifter than wind if we re to survive." The two Vampires took a commercial flight back to Europe via Spain. They then took a train to Germany and finally by foot towards France.

Nantes, France  
Braden's Ship the Tanner named after Bree Tanner was docked in a port of Nantes for the past two weeks in which time Braden's army numbered 79 Vampires and they were all loyal to him. Braden was using this time to train his army. They stayed on the ship and only seasoned members were allowed to leave to bring back food for the Vampires. Braden paid huge sums of money to the port authority in order to keep inspectors off of his ship.  
It was an hour after midnight and Regina and Sean were leading the night patrol. Sean was in a sitting position floating high above the docks at five thousand feet. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted two Vampires being chased by five others through the docks.  
"Little Sister." He said into his head piece.  
"You know I hate it when you call me that-What's up?"  
He sighed, "I got five boggies chasing two unknowns of the Vampire kind-I believe they are Vultori!"  
She made a moaning sound, "Christmas comes early for us."  
"Do we engage?" He asked in excitement.  
"Why yes of course."

Stephen and Vladimir were cornered by Demetri and four guards, "You should know by foolish Romanians that no one hides from Demetri."  
"It is a good day to doe dog!" Vladimir said.  
Demetri and his guard were about to attack when Sean landed one of the guards shattering him into a pile of crystal. The others tried to attack Sean, but they were paralyzed by Rob's power. Three other Vampires joined Sean as Regina sauntered out dressed all in black.  
"What's your name cutie?" Regina said rubbing her finger across Demetri's chin. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"  
"Enough games-lets take them to Braden." Rob said in aggravation.  
Braden wore a leather trench coat, with a black polo muscle shirt and a gold chain around his neck. He wore black sun glasses, casual sport pants and black polished shoes. He walked back and forth in front of all six Vampires, then he looked at Rob who whispered in his ear.  
"Who are they?" Braden asked looking at Jon.  
"These four are members of the Vultori-His name is Demetri he's a tracker one of the best-Aro put him in charge of hunting these two-There names are Stephan and Vladimir of what is left of the Romanian Vampire coven-Apparently the Vultori overthrew them long ago. They despise the Vultori and they have come to join us-They think they can help us."  
Braden walked up to Stephan, "Can they be trusted?"  
"So long as they are given a high position in our group and they be allowed to be apart of the Vultori's downfall."  
Braden stepped away and looked at Jenna as he pointed at four of the Vultori guard, "Kill these four and let Demetri live." Demetri, Stephan, and Vladimir watched as Jenna walked up to the first guard and placed her hand on him. His skin dulled and began to crack, even his clothes began to age and looked as if they had been moth eaten. The guard shattered and died in a matter of seconds. The others tried to escape, but they were held in Rob's iron grip. One by one she killed all four of the guard enforcers.  
"I want you to deliver a message to Aro-Tell him his days are numbered and that I look forward to seeing him face to face-He will pay for what he did to me and my family." He turned to Regina, "Run him to the boarder and return-Rob go with her." He turned to Jenna, 'Weaken him, but don't kill him."  
With one touch she took all of Demetri's energy, then Rob and Regina ran him to the boarder. "Leave us!" Braden ordered, 'My apologies-any enemy of the Vultori is a friend of mine." Would like something to drink he said pouring animal blood into a glass.  
Both Vladimir and Stephan sniffed the air and looked at each other, 'No thank you-we prefer human blood."  
Braden downed the glass and went to the shelf and took another bottle and poured them a new glass. "You aren't what we expected." Vladimir said.  
"Are you disappointed?'  
"No-" Stephen said replying. "-you supersede all of our expectations!"  
"So the two of you wish to join us? Why should I allow that-we have done well so far on our own."  
Vladimir looked at Stephen then he sat down. They were in the captain's cabin, "We have experience and knowledge that expands centuries and several continents we have fought the Vultori before."  
"And lost-I would say that it is was your arrogance that lead to your downfall and it is that arrogance that keeps you down-You-the both of you need to change your thinking-It is probably what lead the Vultori to usurp you in the first place. Yes you have wisdom and we need guidance-but make no mistake-I won't hesitate to kill either of you if allow your selfish desires to get in the way. As much as we can learn from you there is that much more you can learn from us!"  
"We know our time has passed-but we still wish to be apart of whatever wipes away the stain of the Vultori."  
"Good then welcome to the brotherhood of the Patheons."

Braden personally introduced Stephen and Vladimir to the members of his army. He enjoyed the look on their faces when they discovered what the others like Jon, Sean, and Michael could do. Braden was reluctant, but he showed them all his abilities as well which floored them both.  
"I must admit we have always been confounded and shunned these gifts that some Vampires develop-Aro and his Vultori coveted them." Vladimir said walking beside Braden.  
"Yes another reason for our downfall."  
Braden introduced them to Michael's training regimen, military training techniques that honed the Patheons into better lethal killing machines. In return Stephan and Vladimir shared their vast knowledge and experiences with the Patheons. They would sit and listen to tales of ancient wars both human and vampire. They enjoyed learning about all the places they had been and people of history they met. For instance Vladimir bragged that he was once good friends with Czar of Russia. Stephen told them how he witnessed the signing of the Declaration of Independence.

In preparation for their battle with the Vultori Michael, Lee, and Jon employed modern day technology to use against in battle. They made napalm bombs and flame throwers to increase their chances of victory. They also used long range radios to communicate with one another. Michael also had those Vampires with gifts practice using their gifts in combat so that they could learn how to fight and move while employing their power.

Braden met with the senior members of his army to discuss their next move. Stephen and Vladimir were allowed in the war conference as well. Braden had made Jenna his second in command, because she knew him better than anyone with the exception of Rob. He offered Rob third in command, but he refused saying he would rather be an advisor. So third in Command went to Michael, then forth in command went to Pamela and fifth to Stephen. Vladimir like Rob was an Advisor to the commanders. Lee was also a personal advisor to Braden.  
"We need a more stable place to fortify our position." He looked at Lee, "Has the purchase of the mansion gone through?"  
"I sign the papers tomorrow and we can move into the chateau the very next day."  
"Michael I want you and Rob to take ten of our best and check the chateau out-Make all the preparations you need to fortify that place."  
"We'll have everything up and running before you get there." Michael replied.  
To the sell the deception Rob and Pamela went to sign the papers under an assumed name with Lee acting as their lawyer. By the time Patheons arrived at the Chateau Michael, Rob, and Lee had the command center set up with computers, monitors, the motion detectors were redesigned to detect Vampires by the pheromones. Fire traps were set to keep out intruders no matter how fast they were. The Chateau had over a hundred rooms not including the ball room, dining room, storage, stables, bathrooms and other amenities.  
When they were settled in Braden met with his advisors and commanders, "So what can we expect from the Vultori?" He asked looking at the Vladimir and Stephen  
"I'm more concerned about the other Vampire clans." Michael said.  
"Perhaps we should take them out before Aro can recruit them." Pamela offered before either Vladimir or Stephen could speak.  
"That won't be necessary-Aro is feared more than he is respected and the covens will more than likely follow the lead of the Cullens-They are the most influential and respected of the Vampire covens. Carlisle is very honorable person and he will only fight if his coven is threatened-"  
"What can you tell us about the Cullens?" Braden asked.  
"Of the Cullens-only five of them have gifts-Edward Carlisle's first turn and favorite son-He can read minds-His speed is legendary, but I think an exaggeration-Then there is Jasper and like Michael he has a military background, but it goes back to the days of the Confederacy." When Stephen said this Michael smiled.  
"He was in the civil war?" Rob asked.  
"Da!" Vladimir said yes in Romanian. "He can influence the emotions of others. Then there is Alice-She can see things before they happen-which is another reason we should avoid fighting them. Then there is Bella-Edwards wife and newest member of the Cullens-She is a shield or she can nullify the gifts of other Vampires. Finally there is Renesmee hybrid-She was conceived before Bella became a Vampire and she can speak to your mind by touch-Half breeds are stronger than normal Vampires-some of their tissues remain human. The Vultori have a shield as well-We need to take her out and Chelsea as well-She can influence the minds of others as well."

Vulterra, Italy  
Demetri met back up with Felix and the Vampires that were with him. He had reenergized himself by feeding on two homeless humans. He told Felix about his encounter with Braden and his Vampires. They returned to Aro who read Demetri's thoughts. "This Braden is becoming a big problem and now Stephen and Vladimir have joined them."  
"We should have killed them when we had the chance brother."  
"Marcus begin building the army-I am going recruiting to the clans-and I have been looking forward to seeing the Cullens again."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. The Cullens

Life for the Cullen clan was serene especially for Bella and Edward who spent most of their time away from the family home because they were still in the Vampire's version of a honeymoon. There was an emergency that did arise for Bella. Her mother Renee had fallen sick with cancer and Bella unwilling to loose asked Carlisle and the family for permission to change her. They all voted yes and Carlisle faked her death and a fake funeral was held. Then she was taken to Forks where Bella bit her.  
"How could you hide all this from me? Vampires really!" Renee said in private to Bella at Edward and Bella's home. Bella and Edward took on the responsibility of training her.  
"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't-It is forbidden to allow humans to know our secrets."  
"So Charlie doesn't know?"  
"He knows that-I'm different-and I tell him what he needs to know-Mom I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you."  
Renee sighed and grabbed Bella's hand, "Death is apart of life and I had no fear of it. I am happy we will live on forever I suppose, but the cost outweighs the benefits."  
Slowly Renee accepted her new life as a Vampire and the day finally came when they introduced her to Renesmee Cullen and Jacob. She dotted on Renesmee, "You smell!" She said to Jacob. Everyone laughed, with the exception of Renesmee.  
Jacob sneered, "Ha! Ha! Very funny-lets all laugh at the werewolf."  
They invited Charlie over to let him know that Renee was still alive, "Okay you guys fake her death and now she is the picture of health-I need the truth right now!"  
"Trust me Charlie you are better off not knowing." Renee said comforting him. To everyone's relief he let the matter go.  
Carlisle kept what was happening in the Vampire world a secret from his family. He didn't want them to know that one of Victoria's new bloods survived and he and Edward didn't say anything because of Alice who didn't seem to react to anything that was happening, so they assumed that at the moment it didn't affect them. To distract the family they went out during the thunderstorm and played baseball. Jacob, Seth, and Leah joined them while Embry and Quill are out patrolling their territory. Renee had a wonderful time playing and Leah to everyone's surprise loosened up.  
Alice had given up trying to turn Bella a shopping Diva so she turned her attention to Renesemee. They went shopping in town buying outfits, they made an entire day of it. Jacob was them as well and he regretted coming along, but Renesmee made him promise.  
"I don't like it." Jacob said as Renesmee posed in front of him.  
"I think she looks cute." Alice said in her bubbly voice. As Renesmee returned to the dressing room Alice froze in shock as she saw a vision of a great Vampire battle between the Vultori and a new blood army. There were several Vampires using gifts she had never even heard of and an all powerful Vampire killing and leading his army against the united might of the Vultori and the other Coven's. Her vision switched to another scenario based on a decision that she, Jacob, and Renesmee made. "Rey!" Alice called her Rey.  
"Al!" She replied playfully coming out in a new outfit.  
"I need the two of you to listen to me and trust me without question-Our world as we know it will depend on it."

Everyone was talking and joking when Jasper came into the living, "Is Alice here!" He said interrupting Renee's story.  
"No-I thought you were meeting her to go hunting." Bella said.  
"She never showed up-I thought she may have gone to the reservation-but Sam and the others haven't seen them either-Renesmee and Jacob are missing as well."  
"You know how Alice is-She probably found another store with some clothes to buy." Bella offered.  
"Well its been three hours and I'm getting worried." Jasper said with a hint of desperation in his voice.  
Edward and Carlisle looked at each other and Carlisle nodded. "Maybe four of us can go looking-Edward-Jasper and-"  
"Me!" Renee said interrupting.  
"Mom you are still learning to control your speed."  
"Bella is right-I will go and maybe Bella should come as well."  
Bella pulled Edward on the side, "You are hiding something-what is going on?"  
He sighed and kissed her, "You have to keep a secret-One of Victoria's new borns is causing trouble for the Vultori."  
"Is this Vampire coming after us?"  
"We don't know-Carlisle didn't feel the need to bother the others with this-"  
"But there is a possibility that Renesmee could be in danger?"  
"If she is with Alice-then no."  
They searched for the next three days and covered the entire state of Washington. They even searched Oregon, the northern half of California, and parts of Canada. When they returned the entire family gathered in the living room.  
"Carlisle my friend-We need to talk!" Aro said yelling before he could say anything.  
"What is Aro doing here?" Esme asked.  
"I don't know." Carlisle replied going outside, the entire family followed. "Aro-to what do I owe the honor?" Felix and Chelsea were with Aro along with six others.  
Aro smiled looking at Renee, "I see you have a new member of your Coven."  
"This is Renee-Bella's mother-We turned her because she was dying of cancer."  
"I see-maybe I should make a law that dying people are no longer a reason to change someone-Anyway Carlisle I need to speak with you in private." Carlisle nodded to the others and Aro waited until they went inside, Edward and Bella were the last to leave. Aro looked at his guard and with a nod they ran off. "I have always admired you my friend-Your sense of honor and ability to gain the respect of those under you."  
"Respect is a more powerful weapon than fear. Is this about that new blood created by Victoria?"  
Aro smiled, "Yes-His name is Braden-We locked in on him because he slaughtered a bunch of Campers in the Denali's territory-He has an unusual gift-He can mimic the gifts of other Vampires-I was hoping to speak with Alice-Is she here?"  
"She left three days ago with Renesmee and Jacob."  
He smiled, "I see-" Aro held out his hand and without hesitation Carlisle placed his hand in Aro's. He sighed in disappointment, "I need your help-I am building an army and the less new borns I have to create the better."  
"I-"  
He interrupted Carlisle "Do this thing for me Carlisle-If the Vultori are defeated what will Braden do next-He may turn his army on you and your family."  
"Aro-All this could have been avoided-but you are too arrogant for your own good-You slaughtered that boy's family."  
Aro cut him off again, "I need an answer-my friend-If I must I will raise an army to swell my numbers and when I am done with them I intend to destroy all my enemies. Don't be my enemy Carlisle."  
Carlisle just stared at him, "I will speak with my family and if they agree-then yes we will fight with you-If they say no-"  
"Persuade them!" He said interrupting for the third time.  
"If my family agrees to fight with you so be it and if they no-then the answer is no." Carlisle started to walk back to the house, but he stopped and looked back. "Oh and Aro-if you threaten my family again-Braden's army won't be the only group of Vampires you have to worry about." Aro smiled as Carlisle walked back into his house.  
"What does he want?" Edward asked as Carlisle handed him an envelope with news clippings and a picture of Braden.  
"There is a Vampire named Braden-He has an unusual gift-" He said speaking so that they all could hear him. "-he can mimic the gifts of other Vampires." The Cullens exchanged looks as Edward passed the file to Bella.  
"Micmic the abilities of other Vampires-He sounds, like one bad ass new blood." Emmett said. "No wonder Aro is quaking in his robe. Maybe we should join this Braden."  
"Don't even joke about something like that!" Rosalie said getting emotional.  
"This Braden was one of Victoria's and he is now building his own army."  
"Are they coming after us?" Rosalie asked.  
"No-Aro had his family killed and apparently he was friends with Bree."  
"That is why Alice left-she must have foreseen the outcome of the battle." Jasper said.  
"Or she may have seen Aro using Renesmee to make us fight for him." Edward said.  
"Perhaps-the question is do we fight for Aro?'  
"Hell no!" Bella said, "If Braden comes after us then we defend ourselves-Alice left so that we can make a decision without being threatened-I say no."  
Jasper was leaning against the pillar, "I agree with Bella-I say no."  
As each of the Cullens spoke, Carlisle looked at them, "Very well then." They followed Carlisle outside. Aro was waiting with his guard.  
"Well what is your answer my friend."  
"I'm sorry Aro the answer is no-"  
"What a pity." He turned to leave, "Before I go there is one thing you can do for me-Deliver a message to Braden-If you truly want to stop a war then act as an emissary. Make peace on our behalf."  
"Do you truly want peace Aro?"  
"Do this for me-and I will forgive all past transgressions."

"Let someone else go!" Esmee said.  
He grabbed Esmee by her shoulders, "I love you, but I have to try and make peace."  
"Aro is lying!"  
He kissed her, "I know my love-but I have to try."  
When Carlisle came down the stairs Emmett was waiting, "I'm coming with you-I always wanted to fight the Vultori."  
Carlisle shook his head, "If they loose you will die!"  
"I don't think they will."  
"And what does Rosalie say about all this?"  
"She isn't happy."  
"Maybe I should come with you." Edward said.  
"No I need you here-watch over your mother. Keep the family safe."

France-the French countryside twenty miles outside of Paris:  
Carlisle drove up towards the Chateau named the Patheon Chateau. Carlisle stopped the car thirty feet from the main gate. They got out of the car and walked up to the gate. In the blink of an eye they were surrounded by eight Vampires.  
"Who are you?" A muscular Vampire asked.  
"My name is Carlisle and this is Emmett we are of the Cullen clan-We wish to speak with your leader Braden." The bulky Vampire whispered into an ear piece. "Let them pass."  
A young girl with ebony skin, lead Emmett through the front gate along the pathway pass a fountain. There were Vampires walking on the roof of the Chateau, two stood guard at the main entrance. Sheep grazed on the side and front lawn, while another young Vampire sat in a tree. There were horses being reading while another group played Vampire style basketball. Carlisle and Emmett were lead through the main foyer down a hall to the library.  
The door opened and they walked in, an African American male sat behind a large oak desk with gold trimming. To his right stood a beautiful voluptuous woman and on his left a man wearing black camouflage pants and a plain black tank shirt with dog tags around his neck.  
"Thank you for seeing us-" Carlisle said offering his hand, "-My name is-"  
"Carlisle Cullen and his adopted son Emmett-I know who you are and I must say that I am surprised to see you here-This is my wife and second in command Jenna Dewman and this is my third in command Michael Otsen." Braden poured blood into five glasses, "Would you like some? Don't worry its animal blood-I try to curve my urges as well." Emmett smiled and took one of the glasses.  
"Aro asked me to come here-He is offering a full pardon to all the Vampires you turned-You and everyone with a gift must join the Vultori and the rest will be divided. They will either join other covens while others will create their own covens."  
"Interesting offer." Braden said before sipping from his glass.  
"I thought the Vultori didn't give second chances." Jenna said.  
"They don't, but if you accept it will go a long way to making peace-No one has to die and swear on my family that I will do all in my power to make sure that Aro lives up to his word."  
"Its probably a ploy to divide and conquer us-so he pick us off one by one." Michael said.  
"No one wants a war." Carlisle said I desperation.  
"And yet here we are-" Braden sighed, "-Mr. Cullen."  
"Call me Carlisle."  
"Carlisle if you were in my position would you take Aro's offer?"  
Carlisle smiled, "No I wouldn't."  
"And can you guarantee that Aro will abide by his own word?"  
Carlisle sighed, "Aro has already been embarrassed once-He won't let this one pass-between us I hope you win." Carlisle said looking at Emmett. "-but tell me if you win this war-what will you do after?"  
"I will make that decision when the time comes."  
Carlisle stood up, "Emmett here wishes to join you-He is strong willed and a bit of a show off."  
"I've always wanted to fight the Vultori-They are a bunch of wind bags anyway." He said smiling.  
Braden offered his hand, "Welcome to the brotherhood." Braden walked Carlisle to his car, "I will watch over him."  
"It won't matter if you loose the battle."  
"It has been an honor-I hope we meet again." Braden said.  
"So do I." They shook hands and Carlisle drove off.  
Amelia was the one who showed Emmett around the mansion. She was a former beauty pagent contestant with the gift to bend others to her will with her voice. She had taken a liking to him, and when she got touchy he told her that he was married. All the Vampires of the brotherhood showed off to Emmett and he played a game of Vampire style Basketball. He really enjoyed watching those with gifts show off. He got into a friendly arm wrestling match with the weight lifter and the boxer. He lost to them both. Four days later Rosalie showed up and said she loved him and that live or die she would be at his side. Michael took the two of them through the most intense training they had ever been through.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Brotherhood of the Patheons

Michael worked night and day drilling the Vampires under his command. They fought as unit and they could hold their own. Michael would put them in two on one-five against twenty-and so on, the numbers varied. Those with gifts had to fight those without and learn to fight without their gifts. Those without gifts had to fight those with gifts.  
"The key to this winning this war is Jenna, Jon, Sean, Regina, Rob, and you-" Michael said to Braden, "Jon can hit them from the air with the napalm-Michael can hit them with his fire cannons. Regina's speed can be used to kill Chelsea and Jane. Braden also had Michael place them in one and one competitions in the courtyard. The Vampires started placing bets against one another, which made things more interesting.  
It was late at night, Jenna and Braden lay in each other's arms staring into each other's eyes. "You are so beautiful-"  
"I know!" She said smiling.  
"Beautiful and arrogant." He replied kissing her.  
"We should try to loosen up before the big battle-Maybe have a party."  
Braden kissed her again, "That is a wonderful idea."  
They had a three day pool party, during which time Michael and Regina got to know one another to which Sean didn't approve off. Amelia and Jon got close as well. Sean went flying by himself to be alone and clear his head. He flew high in the sky and even crossed over into the night of space. He smiled and stared at the moon, then zoom he went for it. He walked across the surface of the all the way to the dark side of it and wrote in the ground _Sean was here!_ He took a moon rock before returning back to earth and the Chateau. He had to use one of the old orbiting satellites as a shield to avoid being burned up re-entering earth's atmosphere and threw the debris into the ocean before flying home.  
"You could have been killed!" Braden yelled when he got back.  
Jenna held Braden back, "What he means is that we are glad you were able to make it back and that you are safe-That was reckless, but at least you are safe." The entire brotherhood was a buzz about Sean's flight to the moon and everyone wanted to see the moon rock he


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Army of the Vultori

It has been a long time since Aro needed to build a new born army to take care of a problem. He had an island of the coast of Italy that he used to build his army. Building a Vampire army was a slow process because not everyone survived the transformation. Then there was the fact that Braden had a jump on him and the time it took to train the army, then keep them fed. Another problem was that the new recruits had to be taken from areas across the world or suspicion would arise is too many people went missing in one area. Aro watched for new borns that developed special abilities like Arnondo Levell. Arnondo who had a sonic scream he could use to shatter vampires with. Then there was Maria who could take the form of others and George who had the ability to could create hurricane or tornado force winds with his breath. He could create winds of up to one thousand miles per hour. The draw back of these gifted vampires was that if Braden mimicked their abilities he would be unstoppable.  
Aro and Caius stood on the shore waiting for Denetri to return on the Aro's yacht God of Sea. He was delivering much needed blood both human and animal. They got the blood by stealing it, holding fake blood drives and buying livestock.  
"How much did you get?" Aro asked when Demetri came ashore.  
"Enough to feed everyone for the next year-but it needs to be rationed. As soon as the battle is over you are going to have to destroy them."  
"We know!" Caius said defensively, "And you speak out of turn-know your place!"  
"Peace brother-He speaks the truth."  
When they brought the blood ashore the new bloods almost rioted, but Aro had Arnondo use his sonic scream to calm them. They distributed the blood and sealed in a volt guarded by Felix and Jane. What none of them realized is that they were being watched from the air by Sean who was using a special made camera to send images to Braden.  
"I tell you they need more training!" Athenodora said yelling.  
"The longer we wait the stronger Braden becomes." Cauis said.  
"Enough! We attack next month." Aro said ending the argument.

Jon used his invisibility on himself Michael, Rob, Pamela, and Emmett. Rob immobilized Jane and Felix while Jon opened the vault. Michael planted C4 and then Jon used his power to order Felix and Jane to leave the vault. Cauis was walking on the balcony when he saw Felix and Jane walking like zombies from their post. He jumped down and stood in front of them.  
"Why have you left your post?" He demanded. As soon as the words left his mouth an explosion shook the mansion and set the mansion on fire. They were able to put the fire out and no one was injured or died, but their entire store of blood was gone.  
Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Anthenodora, and Sulpicia wre standing together talking when fliers started raining down on the island. It read; _Dear Aro the time is now-the place the open fields of Saint Nicholas in France. _Aro sneered tearing up the note.  
"Demetri-Felix! Search the island-they may still be here."  
"How are we going to power up for the battle with no blood?" Sulpicia asked.  
"Perhaps we should ask for peace." Marcus said.  
Aro sneered, "Anthenodora-my dear summon the army." The vampires gathered before the mansion to hear Aro speak. 'Did you find anything?" He asked to Demetri and Felix before he addressed his army.  
"There was no sign of them-They came in and left without a trace."

Aro stood with Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, and Anthenodora, Felix and Jane stood at the base of the hill. "Many of you are new to Vulturi-You were changed to fight for us-The Vultori stands for power-So consider yourselves honored to be turned by us instead of one of the other Covens. Fight for your future fight for your lives because they will kill you-they will hunt you-only by us can you hope to endure. Fight for me and I will enrich your immortal lives greatly. To war! For the Vultori!" They cheered and left to meet Braden's army in the early morning hours on the fields of Saint Nicholas.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. War of the Vultori and the Patheons

Demetri ran back towards Aro who leading the army through the forest two hours before sunrise. They walked as if they were gliding across the ground instead of walking. "They are waiting for us master."  
"How many of them?" Cauis asked.  
"A hundred and two-Emmett and Rosalie of the Cullens are with them as well."  
"Spread the word Demetri-I want Emmett and Rosalie taken alive-If we win this war we can use them to make the Cullens join the Vultori." Aro said in delight.

Braden and his commanders stood in front of the army waiting, "Here they come." Sean said in the air speaking into the ear piece.  
"Lee are you ready?" Braden asked into his ear piece.  
"Ready and waiting."  
"Finally!" Michael said as the Vultori emerged from the woods.  
Aro ran across the field and stood halfway between the opposing armies. In the blink of an eye Braden was standing in front of the elder Vampire dressed in a black trench coat with his sun glasses on.  
"At last Braden-We meet face to face."  
"Yeah I'm little disappointed."  
"I have an offer for you."  
Braden removed his sunglasses revealing his blood red eyes and made a fist. "I didn't come here to talk." He punched Aro cracking his face. Aro left his feet and flew sixty feet across the feild, he hit the ground and tore it up. He slowly stood up as Braden raised his hand. His Vampires didn't attack as Aro thought they would, instead they threw bottles at the Volturi. Aro's new borns went into a frenzy because when the bottles shattered there was blood in them. As they scrambled to catch the bottles that didn't hit the ground yet, Sean flew overhead carrying a large drum. It was filled with napalm.  
Aro looked up, "Look out you fools!" He screamed. The explosion killed dozens of new borns, but Lena used her shield power to protect many Vampires in the explosion. When the fire died down the area was littered with burning Vampires and one was on fire and ran from the group until he fell and died. Aro looked at Braden who smiled and raised his hand again. When Braden made a fist his Vampires attacked. Lena was smashed into a pile when Sean landed on her and took off into the air again.  
Caius yelled _attack _and the Vultori rushed the Patheons. The two opposing armies slammed into one another. It was a slaughter as Braden's Vampires fought like a unit with Michael leading them. He grabbed one Vampire by the back of the neck and bent him over, he raised his knee and took his head off. He then threw the headless Vampire into another and pointed his hand at them both, they exploded. Michael back flipped and grabbed the shoulders of the Vampire attacking him from behind. He slammed him to the ground and raised his foot. He brought it down on the Vampire's head.  
Aro nodded to Arnando, the Volturi pulled back and he unleashed his sonic shout several Patheons went to their knees covering their ears, but Sean lands on the Vampire smashing him and taking off into the air again. The battle resumed and Jane took the front lines as used her power on the weight lifter then she tore his head off. She did the same to three others but Jane was dragged across the field by Jon's power and deposited in front of Jenna.  
"We have unfinished business bitch!" Before Jane could use her power Jenna bent down touched her face draining her life from her body. The she jumped up and brought her feet down on her weakened body shattering her. Jon was suddenly surrounded by five Vampires, he became invisible and punched the first in the chest, face, and stomach, then he tore the vampire apart. The next two Vampires were levitated into the air, slammed into each other and held there. Sean came flying at top speed like a rocket and smashed through both Vampires raining there body parts down on the field.  
Aro and Michael were on the frontlines holding their own, but Michael avoided Aro because of Braden's standing orders. Aro tried to fight Michael, but all Michael would do is defend himself and wound Aro. Two Vampires tackled Michael, but he didn't go down. He grabbed one by the neck and threw the other to the boxer who shattered him in one punch. Then Michael faced off against four new Vampires. He killed two with his power and took down the next two with his combat skills. Any Patheons wounded Regina would run in grab them and bring them to Jenna for healing. She would also run down and kill any Vampires that tried to escape especially if Lee's fire cannon missed. The cannon was built into the side of the trailer on the back of the eighteen wheeler. He and Michael built it.  
Emmett and Rosalie fought side by side, there was a split second when they were separated. Rosalie was severely wounded, but Regina pulled her out so that Jenna could heal her. Emmett found himself surrounded but all the Vampires were paralyzed by Rob's power. Emmett spotted Caius and attacked him, but Caius was more experienced, he managed to smash his leg off and stood over him gloating. That is when Regina ran up and used her incredible speed to punch Caius several hundred times then she ripped his arm and leg off, scooped up Emmett and brought him to Jenna who healed him.  
Aro, Sulpicia, and Felix fought side by side using their skill and the torch to kill Vampires instantly. That is when Sean flew down and grabbed Felix by the head. He flew fifty feet off the ground and dropped Felix by Braden. Felix stood up towering over Braden and swung, Braden dodged every lick. Then Felix grabbed him and they wrestled back and forth at an incredible speed, but Braden was faster and a little stronger. Braden bit a huge chunk from Felix's neck and ripped his head off.  
"That is for Bree."  
Regina ran pass Aro just as he took the torch from Sulpicia and grabbed herby the waist. She ran with Sulpicia on her shoulder and slammed her into a tree. Then Regina ripped her left arm off, bit her right hand off and ran away then came back at super speed punching a hole into Sulpicia.  
Aro looked around as most of his army lay dead or badly wounded on the field. With a thud Braden landed in front of him cracking the ground. Aro sneered and tried to charge Braden with the torch, but Braden used his telekinesis to rip the torch away and then he punched Aro in the chest. Braden put out the fire out with a wave of his hand as Aro landed on all fours tearing up the ground. Aro charged him again and they fought each other at Vampire speed. Aro missed all his punches, but Braden was able to land all his punches. To Aro he felt as if he was being hit by a mountain with each lick. Braden caught his left fist, then he caught the right and kicked Aro in the chest.  
As Aro stoop up Braden paralyzed him and levitated him into the air pointing one finger at Aro. When he opened his hand Aro's arms and legs were ripped off his body and Braden dropped him. He grabbed Aro by the hair, raised him up, and forced him to watch the last of the Vultori beaten by Braden's Patheons. He also made him watch as the Patheons piled the Vultori up and burned their bodies.  
Braden dragged Aro by the hair across the field and threw him beside Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, and Anthenodora, who were badly wounded in some way and paralyzed by Rob. Stephen and Vladimir stood over them taunting them.  
Aro looked at Braden, "What are waiting for kill us?"  
"If I just killed you then I would be no better than you-Prepare them for transport!" He said looking at Michael. He summoned Sean with his mind, "Send an invitation to the vampire covens to meet us at the Chateau." Sean nodded and flew off to the south towards the Egyptian Coven of Vampires led by Amun. The word spread quickly throughout the Vampire Covens and even the Nomads. The Vultori had been defeated and they all converged on Braden's Chateau in France.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Trial and Judgement

Hundreds of Vampires came to the Chateau in order to see if the rumors were true. The gathered Vampires were treated like royalty and served blood in gold trimmed goblets as they awaited Braden to make his appearance. Carlisle and the Cullens interacted with there friends and introduced themselves to the nomads.  
"Welcome one and all." Jenna said, standing on the steps. "May I present Braden Dewman leader of the Patheons."  
He walked onto the steps from inside the Chateau with the other commanders and advisors. "Thank you all for coming-My name is Braden-I am a former inmate and drug dealer, after I was released from prison I was turned by Victoria-She was building an army to fight the Cullens, but I left and on my adventures I found my wife-Jenna and I was hunted by the Vultori. The Vultori killed my human family-And so I decided to build my own army and fight the Vultori. They have been defeated and I have invited you all here to pass judgment." He waved his hand and Rob along with several other Vampires carried the leading members of the Vultori out. There was a unified gasp among the gathered Vampires.  
"Behold-Aro and his ilk!" Marcus was not among them. He walked out and stood next to Braden. "Aro killed this man's wife when he wanted to leave the Vultori-He has coveted many of you who have gifts and threatened your lives if you didn't join his Vultori-He was willing to kill an innocent child out of his own fears, arrogance, and ignorance. I broght him hear to be judged by you-What say you?"  
"Death!" Stephen, Vladimir, and Tanya all yelled at the same time.  
Amun sighed and said, "Death!"  
Zafrina speaks next, "Death!"  
One by one the Coven leaders cry for death and even the nomads ask for death. Aro looks at Carlisle, "Carlisle my friend-help me!"  
Carlisle kissed Esmee and walked up to the steps stopping at the first step, "Aro-I have tried to be your friend and even show you a better way-You have thrown that friendship back in my face and spit on-You have threatened my family one two many times." He looked at Braden, "DEATH!" He said coldly.  
Marcus stepped forward, "You killed my wife Didyme all this time it was you-DEATH!" Braden handed Marcus the torch, but he paused. "I wish to watch him die and I thank you-but after this kill me-I no longer wish to live a life without the woman I fell in love with." Marcus placed the torch on Aro. They all burst into flames and the gathered Vampires watched. Then as Marcus requested Braden burned him and as he burned Marcus whispered _finally_ with a smile on his face.

"I invited you all here for justice and by right I and my followers should rule, but no one person should wield that much power. So if you are all in agreement then I will divide the power among the Coven leaders and form a High Council and I would like to nominate Carlisle Cullen as leader of that Council. My army will be known as the Vanguard and they shall answer to the High Council."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. The New Order

The high council was made up of Carlisle who lead the council. Amun, Sasha, Braden, Stephen, Zafrina, Maria who joined to keep an eye on her enemies, Henri and Rob who formed his own coven in Texas. Michael was made General of the Vanguard, then he and Regina married to Sean's disapproval. Jon and Amelia became a couple and joined Braden's coven along with five others. Lee became personal advisor, accountant, and businessman for the council. Emmett and Rosalie returned to the Cullens.  
Once the council was chosen they held a coronation for Carlisle as head of the council then the council met for the first time in the old Vultori compound. They discussed changing many laws, like hunting. Vampires were free to hunt but only once every ten years and as usual those kills must be inconspicuous. The council also made previsions to supply the covens with blood via blood drives to curve hunting practices. A new law put into place was that all Vampires whether Nomad or Coven member must register with the council and the Vanguard.  
"Unlike the Vultori we need to show forgiveness towards those we lead."  
Just then the doors opened and Michael walked in with Alice, Renesmee, and Jacob walking behind him and behind them were four members of the Vanguard. "These three insisted on seeing you."  
"The Werewolf-He stinks!" Maria said. Carlisle had informed the council of his treaty with the Quintlet werewolves.  
Carlisle left his seat and crossed the giving Alice and Renesmee a big hug. "Don't ever do that again."  
"I'm sorry I had too-In order to protect myself and Renesmee."  
Carlisle looked at Jacob, "Call your father, he is worried sick about you."  
Carlisle introduced Alice, Renesmee, and Jacob to the council, but Alice knew most of them. The one she rally wanted to meet was Braden. They shook hands, "You were the one I really wanted to meet-Thank you!"  
Braden smiled, "For what?"  
"For changing things for all Immortals and not becoming a tyrant."  
"Thank you for your words."  
When Alice returned home Jasper ran into her arms and the Cullens all gathered around them. They held a party for Alice's safe return and invited the werewolves as well. Afterwards Jasper and Alice went on a vacation together to Carlisle's island. Braden returned to his Chateau with Jenna and his coven his days of running were over and he found peace. He had a memorial built to Bree on the estate and became well respected among the Vampire clans. Braden also became good friends with Carlisle.


End file.
